Chen Xuanfeng
Chen Xuanfeng was the husband of Mei Chaofeng and student of East Heretic Huang Yaoshi. Early Life Chen Xuanfeng was the second disciple of East Heretic Huang Yaoshi. Huang Yaoshi's third disciple, and Chen Xuanfeng's younger martial sister was Mei Chaofeng. Chen Xuanfeng and Mei Chaofeng soon grew close with each other. They would often practice martial arts together and he would teach her skills and treated her very well. The two soon grew to love each other. Their mutual feelings were revealed when on one spring evening, he embraced her under a peach tree. Their love was discovered by their elder martial brother Qu Lingfeng, Chen fought him and was defeated. Qu Lingfeng's anger came from feeling that Chen Xuanfeng and Mei Chaofeng betrayed their teacher because Mei Chaofeng had once vowed to always stay at the side of her teacher. When Huang Yaoshi found out the reason for the fight between Qu and Chen, he grew furious and subsequently and broke Qu Lingfeng's legs and disowned him. From that point forward, Chen Xuanfeng and Mei Chaofeng were ignored by Huang Yaoshi, no longer being taught anything by him. Huang Yaoshi then left the Peach Blossom Island and came back months later with his new wife. One day, Huang Yaoshi drank too much wine and basically revealed he had feelings towards Mei Chaofeng in his drunken state. Some time prior to this, Chen and Mei had secretly married each other and when Chen Xuanfeng heard his teacher's drunken ramblings, he and Mei Chaofeng stole the second volume of Jiu Yin Zhen Jing (which was in Huang Yaoshi's possession from his wife tricking Zhou Botong) and eloped. Jiu Yin Zhen Jing With the stolen second volume of Jiu Yin Zhen Jing, Chen Xuanfeng and Mei Chaofeng decided to study it. they came to a remote mountain where they trained hard, but after practicing for half a year, they could not understand the true meaning of the text. They realized they only stole the bottom half of the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing. The first half of the scripture contained the fundamental principles to practice the internal techniques. They realized the first half was still with Zhou Botong and the philosophies were fundamentally taoist, completely different from what they had been taught by Huang Yaoshi. Unable to master it, they decided to return to Peach Blossom Island. When they arrived to Peach Blossom Island, they discovered Huang Yaoshi and Zhou Botong engaged in an argument. The two were arguing about the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing and as they argued, one of them attacked. Witnessing this martial arts duel only served to frighten them, making them realize their inferiority. After subduing his opponent Huang Yaoshi spotted the couple. He moved towards them when he heard his infant daughter Huang Rong laughing and calling to him. Huang Yaoshi went over to Huang Rong and this distraction allowed Chen Xuanfeng and Mei Chaofeng to escape. Chen Xuanfeng, seeing how inferior they were compared to their teacher, became redetermined to one day reach that level. Afterwards Chen used the fiercest martial arts methods he could find in the manual and taught it to Mei Chaofeng after learning it himself. Although the techniques were unorthodox, they did not require the prerequisite of the first portion of Jiu Yin Zhen Jing and greatly increased their power. They learned the Iron Cloth, Golden Bell, Heart Destroying Palm, and the Jiu Yin White Bone Claw from the Jiu Yin manual. Twin corpses of the Dark Winds Chen Xuanfeng's interpretation of the Jiu Yin White Bone Claw's unorthodox style lead them to believe they needed to practice on actual skulls. The Jiang family, who once owned Mei Chaofeng were the first victims of their cruel methods of training. At the beginning, their abilities became astounding and as they ran across Jiang Hu, they earned the nickname of Twin corpses of the Dark Winds. One day, while they were practicing the Heart Destroying Palm in temple ruins, they were suddenly attacked from all directions by dozens of skilled fighters. They were lead by their younger martial brother, Lu Chengfeng, who had hated them after having his legs broken by Huang Yaoshi. He had gathered a large group of people to help him capture them to return to their teacher. While they were able to kill 78 men, they were also heavily injured and barely escaped. Among the people they killed was Ke Pixie, older brother of Ke Zhen'e, who they blinded the eyes of. Several months later, they found out that the Seven Masters of Quanzhen were secretly following them. Not wanting to have to face all these martial artists, they left the Central Plains until they reached the Mongolian prairies. Death After arriving in the Mongolian prairies, they continued to practice the Nine Yin White Bone Claw and the Heart Destroying Palm. One evening at the mountainside, the Seven Freaks of Jiangnan attacked Mei Chaofeng. Mei Chaofeng was blinded while Chen Xuanfeng died from being stabbed by a six year old Guo Jing. Martial Arts Chen Xuanfeng's skills ranged from the Peach Blossom skills learned from Huang Yaoshi, the Iron Body and Golden Bell techniques, along with the poison whip, Heart Destroying Palm and the Jiu Yin White Bone Claw from the second volume of the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing. Category:Characters Category:Condor Trilogy Category:Jin Yong Characters